Intimate
by papiliondae
Summary: Set after ‘A Helping Hand 2’ by coolbyrne : Grissom and Sara are embarking on a relationship


TITLE: Intimate  
  
AUTHOR: papiliondae  
  
RATING: PG-13 (I think - please let me know if you disagree)  
  
SPOILERS: None.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them - worse luck  
  
FEEDBACK: Always appreciated papiliondae@yahoo.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This scene was inspired by coolbyrne's fic Helping Hand. Thanks to coolbyrne for her encouragement, her fics and just being someone I'm very pleased to know *grin*  
  
Summary: Set after 'A Helping Hand 2' by coolbyrne : Grissom and Sara are embarking on a relationship  
  
Grissom glanced in the rear-view mirror before pulling into the driveway, the vestiges of their shared laughter hung in the air around them, it was an easy companionship that they shared in these moments. He pulled the key from the ignition, toying with it, just pausing for a moment to consider the direction he was about to take.  
  
Sara watched him carefully, this was new to her, the deliberate steps they were taking towards this new bond and she was content to wait and follow his lead in this. Inhaling, she let her eyes drop shut, savouring the myriad responses of her body to his, that powerful, physical communication; her stomach fluttered; her palms and fingertips were highly sensitised as they smoothed across the denim of her jeans; she was very slightly breathless.  
  
He got out and walked round to open her door, meeting her gaze with an intoxicating smile which she was helpless to resist as he took her hand and folded it into his. He brought her to the front step and a half smile rose to her lips.  
  
She watched him unlocking the door in his methodical manner, aware that even in this mundane task his hands were gentle and precise; the fingers always carefully placed; the flex of tendons just below his skin; the tiny flick of his wrist as he pocketed the keys.  
  
He ushered her inside, the snap of the latch as the door closed behind them reverberated through her mind. The echo of their soft banter had evaporated leaving behind the silence that they both found so comfortable.  
  
She slipped off her shoes and padded softly over to the counter, idly flicking through the journal that lay discarded there. But her attention was focused on him as he moved quietly around his home; checking messages, setting coffee to perk.  
  
He watched her silently; the way the arch of her foot rubbed against her calf; how she moistened her finger with the tip of her tongue to catch and turn a page; when she leant slightly into the counter, resting her hip against the cool granite. His gut tightened with anticipation and anxiety.  
  
She felt his eyes on her, felt his approach, anticipated his hot breath on her neck but still gasped when his hands settled on her hips, his lips skimming down her neck.. She inhaled deeply and deliberately, tightening her belly and tilting her head, offering her throat in invitation.  
  
He felt the slight shifting of her pelvis, the restlessness there echoed by the rapid flutter of the pulse at her throat. His hands smoothed up to her waist and over her abdomen, tracing the faint indentation of her diaphragm he could feel her breathing; fast and shallow.  
  
She gasped as his hands paused in their slow exploration, coming to rest just below her breasts. She pushed back into him; rigid, immovable, he gave no quarter and she felt her breath go as she gave in, feeling his hot mouth settle on the tender flesh of her ear. She arched her back, need propelled her but they were playing by his rules for now.  
  
He felt her tremble, felt the reassurance of her sighs and, closing his eyes, relinquished his control. His hands cupped her breasts, gently squeezing and intensely gratified by her small mewl of pleasure. He felt the urgency building but was reluctant to hurry just yet, knowing that the dam would break soon enough.  
  
Her hands gripped the hard edge of the counter, reining in her desire, wanting to see how far he would take her; a test of sorts. Her consciousness narrowed, only aware of this man in this moment.  
  
He could feel his restraint weakening, walls collapsing, he gave no thought to consequences, discarded reason. The dam broke. He spun her round and her eyes flew open, pupils dilated into dark pools of desire. He captured her mouth, pouring himself into the kiss; tasting her, possessing her, loving her.  
  
She responded passionately, their lips meshing, tongues tangling, her hands frantically pulling at his shirt, gaining access to the heated skin of his back and over the soft fur of his chest.  
  
He pulled away from her then, answering the question in her eyes with one of his own he led her across the wooden floor to his bedroom. The snap of the latch as the door closed behind them reverberated through the silence.  
  
- end 


End file.
